Day At The Beach
by BettyLovesCupcakes
Summary: Pepperony One Shot - Inspired by the song - The Flood - A day at the beach turns into a life threatening situation for Tony and Pepper - Question is, who saves who? Read and Review :D


**DAY AT THE BEACH**

**Hey, so this is a one shot inspired by Cheryl Cole's song - The Flood (Youtube it :))**

**Reviews are awesome - Enjoy :D**

Pepper stretched out on the sand, curling her toes under the warm, tiny grains. The sea was emerald and shone like diamonds with the glistening reflection of the sun. She let out a soft sigh and tilted her head back, feeling the heat rays on her face. She heard footsteps behind her and opened her eyes to see Tony, crossing his arms looking down at her.

"Yes?" She sighed, lifting her sunglasses up.

"Peps, you're wearing a _one piece._" He said, as if he were delivering bad news.

She frowned at him. "I know. I can dress myself, Tony."

"But you should be wearing a bikini." He said, stomping his foot a lopsided grin on his face.

She sighed, taking off her glasses and hopping up, brushing the sand off her. "It's your private beach, ergo, it's _my _private beach and I want to swim."

"It's more fun swimming in a bikini - more chance of a nip slip."

"You're rude." She commented, splashing into the water. "You coming?" She yelled back at him.

"Yeah!" He shouted back, inhaling sharply and twirling his fingers in his hand. "I can swim." He told himself. "It's just a fear of Jaws...and Piranhas...And the little mermaid..."

Tony shook his head and jogged into the sea, cautiously looking ahead. He smiled seeing Pepper swimming effortlessly in the distant. She stopped and motioned for him to her, he waved back and dove in. He swam outwards following the tide, coming up for a deep inhalation. He kept on swimming, felling content being on his beach with Pepper. No Iron Man. Just a Normal life. His thoughts occupied his mind, until a slight wave came towards him. He pushed his body up towards it and felt a mouthful of salty, bitter water in his mouth. Tony coughed, looking around to see where Pepper was. She wasn't far ahead. He started swimming towards her, but stopped feeling something by his leg. He felt his blood run cold and his mouth dropped open.

"Shit...Shit..." He muttered, feeling something slimy by his foot. "Seaweed...Just - Argh!" He let out a gasp, feeling a fish fluttering past his foot. Freaking out he rapidly started swimming towards Pepper, but with every stroke he got even more water in him mouth. He stopped and gasped, coughing for air. His head bobbing up and down. "Peppe-" He tried to call, before going under again, the unbearable suffocation attacking and a mixture of panic and adrenaline running through his veins. He was submerged, fighting against the tide. He heard the muffled sound of Pepper calling him.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled, in panic. She saw his face quickly reappear and a panicked look across his face. She took a deep breath and quickly swam through the water, her front crawl silently slicing through the water. She was inches away from him and he was nowhere to be seen. Looking around she jumped when she heard his strangled cry as he took a gulp of air. Remembering, what she learned when she was younger, she quickly grabbed both of his arms and turned him on his back, slowly guiding him back to the shore. The swim to the shore was silent, except for the rapid breathing of Tony who was trying to calm down. They approached the shallow end and she dragged him up to the warm sand, laying him on his back. She leaned over him, looking at his face, a hand tenderly cupping his cheek.

"Tony?" She said, taking on a professional tone. "Are you dizzy? Can you breath okay?"

"Pepper..." Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, honest. I was handling the situation perfectly fine."

Peppers eyes widened and glared at him. "Handled it fine? Handled it fine?! You nearly drowned! God, tony - what is actually wrong with you?"

"A lot of things." He quickly retorted.

"Tony... Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?" She asked, lowering her voice slightly. She stroked his cheek softly.

Tony sighed, taking her hand and sitting up. "I can swim. I just have a fear, a very tiny, insignificant fear sea creatures."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. "A fear of fish?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"A tiny one. I felt a fish and freaked out."

"And I saved you."

Tony smiled at her. "Thank you, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"About what - you nearly drowning or your fear of goldfish?" She asked, chuckling at him.

"Pepper - shut up and kiss me."


End file.
